unknown time and place
by timeturneruser
Summary: when makes a wish
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke the next morning but something didn't feel right this wasn't the bed he feel asleep in it felt like the beds back at Hogwarts. But that wasn't possible he hadn't been to Hogwarts in over 3 years. He opened his eyes and he was back in Hogwarts but how was this possible he looked down at himself and he had the body he had from were he came from. He also realized he no longer loved Ginny then it hit him love potion what ever brought him here must have canceled it out.

He went to the bathroom and changed and went down to the common room he saw Hermione sitting there but he wasn't sure if there were friends he was so confused. He sat on the couch opposite of her and decided to see what she did.

She looked up from her book " Harry I thought you knew better then to sit in your bothers couch."

He was stunned were ever he was it was obvious he had a brother and he was the boy who lived not Harry and he was a bully. He heard footsteps behind him " oh dear brother don't make me have to go tell mom and dad you are disobeying me again."

Now this was defiantly weird his parents were alive and made it so he had to listen to his brother it was like back at the Dursleys all over again. But he didn't work with magical animals to be intimidated by this person. He stood up and turned around " oh does the boy who lived need to run to his mommy do I need to run and go get his bottle and blanket also."

The people in the room gasped nobody stood up to Erin not even the brother and here was Erin Faulting for words. But as soon as Neville and Ron came down he regained his boldness " No but you sure do when I get done giving you the beating pf your life."

The boy was in his face and spit every few words he didn't like people in his face he leaned back and brought his head forwarded hard and head butted him he could hear his nose break.

He started screaming and holding his nose " you might want to take him to the hospital wing or it will never be set straight."

They grabbed his arms and dragged him out Hermione glared at him " Harry you just made life harder …….." The rest was cut off one thing Harry knew was to never let Hermione get on a roll so he did the one thing to shut up he kissed her. Everyone wolf whistled he stopped the kiss and looked at her she whispered " who said you can stop."

He laughed and put a arm around her waist " lets go get some breakfast and then we will talk about this."

She nodded and breakfast was passed in silence until Professor Snape interrupted " Mr. Potter I hope you have homework done and not giving some excuse as to my brother stole it."

Harry laughed " well he might have stolen it but that wont be happening again unless he wants a repeat of what I did to him this morning."

Snape Smirked he heard how Erin Potter ended up in the Hospital with a broken nose he didn't know it was his brother who gave it to him. He just walked away with a smile on his face Harry was pleased that was the first time he saw a smile on his face. He was cut off by a smack to his face he looked at who did it and she had red hair and the same green eyes as him. " how could you do that to Erin mom and dad are going to be mad."

He glared at her " I don't care if they are fuming mad they need to quit filling his head that he is better then everyone just because he is the B.W.L."

She was shocked Harry was usually intimidated by the thought of his parents mad they were teachers here and would hear about it. Sure enough as she was thinking that James came down to his table " Harry I demand you go upstairs and say your sorry or there will be hell to pay later."

Harry looked at him he also wanted his father but if this was the way he was surely Snape was right " no I will not say I am sorry to a bully and there wont be a hell to pay later."

James was shocked his son never stood up to him " Harry James Potter march up there right now or you will get no allowance."

Harry stood his ground and just folded his arms and glared at him as soon as James reached for his wand. Harry acted on impulse and grabbed his arm with his left hand and smashed his right hand into his elbow and heard it crack. James screamed in pain but still pulled his spare out with his left he thought on noticed by Harry but he screamed as his knee was crushed by Harry's foot. He was down on his knee but he brought up his wand and pointed it and was ready to fire off a curse but he felt his wrist Snap back and he fired straight into himself. He collapsed on to the floor out cold people were gaping Professor Potter a trained Auror and a D.A.D.A teacher was taken out by a 4th year who was also his son.

The teachers came running to check on him Harry just stood back and let them work finally the headmaster stood " Harry you are expelled for injuring a teacher."

Harry knew the rules of the school thanks to Hermione making him read Hogwarts a history and thanks to oculmency could remember it. " no I am not he went to attack me with a wand I defended myself so that charge is out. The only other one you got is using a powerful curse on a teacher I didn't he did I just forced him to fire it into himself so that charge is out the window. Pulse it wasn't a student and teacher issue it was father son so therefore at the time it was a family matter and you cant interfere with those."

The headmaster was taken back he was right he couldn't do anything not even a punishment he was cut off. Lily Potter walked over and stood over her husband he also stopped her from doing this but now she could " James Harry Potter I divorce you and take custody of Harry and Rose."

Harry was taken back his mother just divorced his father and took custody of him so now he wasn't a potter but a Evans. He looked over at the girl who slapped him helping her father she wasn't rose. He saw a first year with Black Hair and his green eyes run over and hug him " Thank you Big Brother we are finally free of them."

He smiled he had a family sure it wasn't with his father nor his new found brother and sister but with his mother and new found sister. He did something he always wanted to do he hugged his mother. She whispered " I am sorry Harry but I didn't want to treat you that way but your father would hit me if I didn't please forgive me."

He grabbed her hand and rose and motioned for Hermione to follow he lead them to a empty classroom and sealed and warded it. He sat them down and chanted a spell which had the ability to keep ones secrets and you couldn't tell anyone nor could anyone pull it out of your head. " I am not the Harry you remember as evidence of what happened this morning the reason for this is unknown. But last night I was a healer and a ranger for a magical park for animals. I wished I had a family and this morning I woke up back here.

They stood there blinking " Harry that isn't a very nice joke to be telling I am sure you just hiding your talents."

Harry took out his wand " I Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic what I just told them is 100% all real." A blue light enveloped him sealing the deal.

They all were gaping how could this be how was this possibly " I am trying to figure out how I came here but I don't want to go back I finally have what I wanted."

They looked at him and understood " Harry I don't think it would be possible for you to go back if you are from anther reality there could be hundreds out there. It could you years to get back and you could screw up more then just one reality you are stuck here." Hermione said

He smiled he was happy to be here but then he felt somebody trying o break down his wards and he sensed they were powerful. He knew of one person powerful enough to register at those levels and that's was the headmaster. He stood up and took down the wards and opened the door " can I help you."

What he saw shocked him here were a team of Aurors with the headmaster all pointing there wands at me " Harry you are under arrest for the assault on a teacher and a Auror even if it was a family matter."

He was pissed it seemed not matter what reality he was in the headmaster was a manipulative old man. He just smiled " according to the law a person pulling out there wand can be considered a threat and you have to act according to that threat. Now he didn't give me a warring why he was pulling it out I assumed it was to make me say I am sorry to my prat of a brother. So tell me what law have I broken far as I can see no law."

The Aurors lowered there wands they didn't hear this part of the story and they had nothing on him. Harry shut the door and saw the headmaster throwing a fit out in the hall so unbecoming of a man his age.

They spent the day getting to know each other and what was going in this world Harry barely learned anything new about Hermione expect how she dealt with this world. They didn't realize the time and missed lunch so when they entered the hall it was dinner. He saw his father at the head table with his arm in a sling and a brace on his leg. He sat down with Hermione he felt somebody grab his shoulder while he was eating " you are sitting in my seat."

He turned around it was his brother he groaned he just turned back to his food and continued to eat ingoring him. " didn't you hear me you are sitting in my seat now get up."

Harry didn't even move " I didn't see your name here and second if you want you got this morning or some of what your dad got I suggest your shut your mouth and move along."

He felt something collided with the back of his head and he felt the blood running down his skin he lost it. As he was about to attack him he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder he picked up his plate of food and shoved into his face. He pulled out his wand " sonorous." He put it against his throat " food fight."

The food started to fly he dragged Hermione out while avoiding the food being thrown as he neared the door he felt faint from the blood loss. But he sucked it up and made it to the classroom they used all day. He tried healing himself but he couldn't do it but then he felt it mending he turned around and saw his mom. He laughed she was covered in various desserts and she had pudding in her hair. " you think it is funny do you." she walked over to him and hugged him covering him in what she had on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
